A conventional vehicle includes various systems that allow the user, i.e., the driver or passenger, a means of interfacing with the vehicle, specifically providing a means for monitoring vehicle conditions and controlling various vehicle functions. Depending upon the complexity of the systems to be monitored and/or controlled, such a user interface may utilize visual, tactile and/or audible feedback. In a typical vehicle, the systems and conditions that may be monitored and/or controlled by such an interface include climate control (e.g., temperature settings, fan settings, defroster operation, etc.); entertainment system control (e.g., audio source, radio station, audio track, tonal balance, volume, etc.); and the navigation system (e.g., map, destination and route, estimated time of arrival (ETA), miles to destination, etc.).
While the cost of the various controls and subsystems that encompass a vehicle's user interface may make up only a small fraction of the total vehicle cost, the user interface, as the primary source of interaction between the user and the vehicle, is critical to the driver's operation and enjoyment of the vehicle. For instance, a poorly designed or poorly positioned headlight or windshield wiper switch may require the driver to divert attention from the road for an unsafe period of time in order for the driver to turn on the headlights or wipers. In other instances, an overly complex or poorly designed interface, for example an audio or navigation interface, may quickly lead to user frustration and dissatisfaction, and potentially lost car sales.
In a conventional vehicle, the user interface is actually comprised of multiple interfaces, each interface grouping together those controls necessary to monitor and/or operate a specific vehicle subsystem or function. For example, the controls and display for the audio system are typically co-located as are the controls for the heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system. In addition to simplifying subsystem control, co-location of controls allows the manufacturer to utilize a modular approach in which several options for a particular system, e.g., the audio system, may be provided. Not only does this approach simplify upgrades, it also allows the manufacturer to design and build a single subsystem that can be integrated into several different vehicle models.
In the past decade, the advent of dash-mounted monitors has caused a major change in the design of vehicle interfaces. In addition to being used in navigation systems, such monitors allow various information to be communicated to the user as well as providing a novel technique for controlling system functionality. For example, in addition to its use in the navigation system, some vehicles use a multi-page menu approach to provide the driver and/or passenger with control over the audio system, the HVAC system, on-board or Bluetooth® enabled/coupled communication devices, etc. In such an application, either a touch-sensitive display may be used or a non-touch-sensitive monitor may be used with corresponding hard buttons (e.g., mounted around the periphery of the display) or with a mouse-like pointer that allows selection of designated functions.
While conventional vehicles provide a variety of devices and techniques for the driver and/or passenger to control and monitor the vehicle's various subsystems and functions, typically a specific vehicle or specific vehicle model will utilize a single type of interface, thus forcing the user to adapt to that particular interface's mode of interaction. One approach to providing the end user with a more user-friendly interface is to allow the end user to modify or customize the interface to meet their particular needs and usage patterns. Such an approach is provided in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/708,547. While this approach does provide a customizable, and thus improved, user interface, it does require that the user or a representative of the user (e.g., a manufacturer's service center) reconfigure the interface to match that particular user's preferences. In some instances, however, it may be undesirable to implement such a user configurable vehicle interface. Accordingly, what is needed is a single vehicle user interface that automatically matches the usage patterns and preferences of a variety of users. The present invention provides such a user interface.